To Catch A Kitsune
by BreakingDawn468
Summary: Naruto's a fox, complete with ears and tail. Sasuke's a hunter. What happens when our little Kitsune gets himself caught? What happens when our hunter falls for said Kitsune? Sasunaru yaoi. Yummy Lemon. CHPATER 2 UP! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto doesn't belong to me...wish it did. This is based somewhat off a doujinshi I read, if they find this and are all liek "They stole our idea!" I did not. But, I disclaim everything anyways. So...enjoy!

* * *

Fox POV

The little male fox ran faster and faster through the forest, a hunter hot on his trail. He fell once or twice, both times barely managing to get back up before a gun shot hit the spot where he once was. The gun shots then started to become closer and closer. He cried out in his fox language for help, none would come though, they were all too afraid of the hunter.

The hunter was notorious for his accurate shots and his aim. Every creature in the forest was afraid of him, and it had been the fox's misfortune to be his next target.

He kept on with his shouts, maybe another fox was braver than the rest...nothing. He buried into the first fox hole he saw, not bothering to see who resided there. He panted, hard and heard the hunter's footsteps approach.

"Come out, come out." he said. Ha, yeah right. Suddenly the fox felt eyes watching him, he whipped around to be face to face with a snake. He screamed and dove out of the hole, the snake right behind him. He covered his head, crouched in a ball, and readied himself for the deathly strike, but, instead he heard a gun shot. He crouched low and prayed for salvation, hoping his death would be short and painless. He then felt more eyes on him. Only then did he peeked through his arms and see the hunter staring at him. He was very tall and had raven dark hair and matching dark eyes. The total opposite of the foxes. His tail swung back and forth, slowly, ready for the final shot, but his gun wasn't pointed at the fox, but facing downward. The hunter just stared at him.

Hunter POV

The little fox stared at him with scared eyes. He wasn't what he had expected at all. He had a human body, but abnormally smaller, about the size of a fox, a blonde tail and ears. His hair was scraggly around his head, his hands and feet were that of a human. He wore nothing but a small shroud, probably from a discarded curtain. His little body quivered under his gaze. He saw the snake with its head blown off and began to shake even more. He set down his gun and got on both knees, the fox watched him carefully, so he noted.

"I won't hurt you." he said. He stared at him with unbelieving eyes, "Can you talk?" the little fox said nothing. "I am Sasuke, do you have a name?"

Fox POV

He wanted his name? He chased him through the forest shooting at him and he wanted his NAME!?!? What game was he playing at? Since he was going to die, he might as well tell him, it didn't matter anyway.

"Naruto..." he whispered.

"So you do speak." said the hunter.

Hunter POV

His voice was quiet and that of an angel's when he spoke. His body had stopped trembling and now he was sitting, legs crossed, hands in his lap. He had an idea, he didn't want hurt him, but he did want him, in more ways than one. He was tiny, innocent, and just plain out adorable, just his type. (wink wink) So...

"Little one, Naruto, I wanted to inquire...instead of my killing you and eating you..." at this he cringed, "How about you come live with me and be my house keeper." Naruto looked at him with serious doubt. Sasuke was very messy and didn't want to fool with cleaning, just hunting, that's what he did.

"Why would you not just kill me now and get a _human_ _woman_ to do you're cleaning?" he asked in that delicate voice that mad Sasuke shake.

"Because, I like you, your cute," he just looked at him.

"Cute?"

"Yes, I would rather look at you everyday than remember you are in my stomach, or my refrigerator," he looked at him with doubt, "Ok, how about this. You come with me and after a week if you don't like it you can leave." He nodded after some time. He stood up and walked over to the little fox's drawn up form. He cringed again by reflex alone. He picked Naruto up and held him in one arm, then walked over and picked up his gun in his other hand and began the trek home.

Fox POV

The little fox looked at the room of the hunter. It was disgusting. That's all there was to it. Gross, yes, nasty, yes, but they only word to describe it was disgusting. Clothes scattered everywhere, dishes pilled high up to the ceiling with flies, roaches, and beetles crawling over them. It made Naruto want to puke.

"Welcome home," said the hunter cheerily.

"It's disgusting!" said Naruto, his true self coming out, "How could you let it get this way?!?! I mean, a few dishes here and there, a few clothes, but, but THIS! I've watched humans and this is...unthinkable!" Naruto got louder as he continued to talk.

"Well, it's you job to clean it up. That's the only reason you're alive." Lied Sasuke.

"Excuse me!?" asked Naruto as Sasuke walked over to the refrigerator and took out a wrapped sandwich.

"I told you earlier. That's the deal for you to live, now get to it." He said as sat down in a chair and unwrapped the sandwich.

"Bastard..." muttered Naruto.

"What was that?" asked Sasuke standing up.

"Nothing." said Naruto afraid.

"That's what I thought." Naruto began to look around for something to clean with. He had watched human women clean their homes before and he remembered a long stick with fur or something at the end, it was stringy, as well as a yellow block that turned into different shapes.

"Um...do you have anything to clean with?" Naruto asked giving up his search.

"Broom's in the closet along with a pail, mop, and everything else you will need." Naruto looked around and saw a door, the only one in the room besides the one they had come through. Naruto walked over and opened it. Out tumbled and assortment of things. Naruto gasped as it all tumbled on top of him. He groaned as he sat up, pushing the stick with the stingy stuff off of him. He heard Sasuke laughing and turned to glare at him.

"Ha, sorry, forgot to tell you it was kinda full."

"Kinda my ass." Naruto muttered. At this Sasuke stopped laughing.

"Stop muttering to yourself. Everything you say, I want to hear it." Naruto stood up holding the stick in one hand.

"Yes, master hunter. Is there anything else I can do for you that will make you more comfortable? Maybe pulling that stick out of your ass, sir!" Ever word dripping with sarcasm. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto who backed up into the closet, now afraid. He forgot the hunter was twice his size and could seriously hurt him. The hunter grabbed him roughly and pulled him out of the closet. He dragged him over to a disassembled bed and tossed him down, then got on himself and towered over the small fox.

Hunter POV

He was sick of the fox's little come backs and it was pissing him off! Not to mention it was kind of turning him on. Nobody had ever talked back to him.

All the girls in the village 5 miles from his home swooned over him and all the men respected him because of how excellent a hunter he was. Sure he was a tight ass but no one ever said anything about it. He towered over the small fox that was now quivering under him.

He bent down and pressed his lips to the fox's neck, feeling his pulse quicken. He moved his lips from the fox's neck to his collar bone and felt Naruto gasp under him. Sasuke smiled to himself. He then moved to the lower part of Naruto's chin, putting little kisses here and there until he reached the corner of Naruto's mouth. After a butterfly kiss there he moved up to see Naruto's face. It was in pure shock and his lips were parted slightly because he was breathing rapidly. Sasuke smiled to himself.

He lowered his lips to Naruto's and kissed lightly. Soon, Naruto responded and kissed him back. He pressed harder and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's bottom lip telling him he wanted in and Naruto happily obliged. Sasuke's tongue shot forward like a snake (ha ha). His tongue intertwined with Naruto's. Then he explored all of Naruto's mouth. His breath tasted sweet, like sugar maple leaves. Finally, both boys needed air and they broke apart. Naruto was breathing abnormally heavy.

Sasuke regulated his breathing and kissed Naruto's jaw line moving down to his collar bone again. He pushed away the shroud to reveal Naruto's upper torso. It was barely tanned and had a moonlight glow to it. Sasuke kissed the area between Naruto's nipples. Naruto's hands were entwined in Sasuke's hair and he tried to pull him over to one of his nipples. Sasuke kissed all the area except want Naruto seemed to want. He whimpered as Sasuke began to move away. Finally Sasuke thought it best to comply and kissed one nipple.

Sasuke heard Naruto let out a thankful sigh as he began to suck on the nipple. It became pert and he sucked harder causing Naruto to gasp in pleasure. He bit down hard on the little nipple and Naruto cried out. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto heavily breathing. He laughed to himself and set to work on the other nipple. Teasing it as he had the other and biting hard on it, causing this one to throb.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's chest down to his stomach and continued to move the shroud covering Naruto. He pushed it down to Naruto's pelvic bone and "accidentally" rubbed over Naruto's crotch causing him to gasp. He was already hard. Sasuke was too, but he suppressed the moan he wanted to let out because of Naruto's quivering body. It was an intoxicating sight! His whole body racked with pleasure.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's stomach once more, letting his tongue swirl around his naval before plunging in causing Naruto to let out a small howl. Sasuke finished up and tossed the shroud aside, showing Naruto's upright erection. Sasuke stripped off his jacket, shirt, and pants quick as a flash and was only wearing his boxers.

Fox POV

Sasuke. That was all that ran through his head as he tortured him with sweet kisses and touches. Naruto saw Sasuke strip off his clothes all except his boxers then touch the tip of his erection. Naruto's whimpered for Sasuke to do more.

"Sasuke..." he whispered.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please..."

"What?"

"DO MORE!!!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke laughed and took Naruto's length in his hand. Naruto let out a grateful sigh. He began to move his hand slowly up and down Naruto. Naruto whimpered and bucked his hips. "Faster..." he begged.

"Now, now..." said Sasuke using his other hand to hold Naruto down. He moved only a little faster.

"You're a bastard!" said Naruto.

"Oh, I am, am I?" asked Sasuke stopping and taking his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" screamed Naruto.

"I don't like being called a bastard." Sasuke said crossing his hands over his chest. Naruto began to whimper and speak incoherently, letting out small words that made no sense.

"But...whe...you...I...I sorry!" he squeaked.

"You'll have to do more than that to apologize." Sasuke said simply. Naruto was ready to cry.

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, but it better be good and now if you want me to continue." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto put on a pouty face and tried to think. Finally he came up with an idea and crawled over to Sasuke. He tugged at Sasuke's boxer lining, telling him to lose it. Sasuke took them off and Naruto rubbed his hand over Sasuke's length. He leaned his head down and kissed the top, licking up the little bit of pre cum that had come out. His ears twitched as he felt Sasuke shiver. Naruto smiled and took a little of Sasuke in his mouth at a time. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of pleasure as Naruto took him as far as he could, his mouth was small. He licked and sucked and used his tongue like he was a pro. Several times Sasuke let out moaned that could not be suppressed. Just as Naruto had Sasuke at his climax, Sasuke pushed him away and got on top of him.

"Naruto..." he breathed. Naruto looked at him innocently.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about you. I'm ready to take you here and now, but I'm afraid for your small body. Do you want to be prepped, or do you just want me to go ahead?" Naruto thought.

"I can't wait any longer." he said.

"Ok." Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, "Ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke shoved in hard and Naruto screamed as if he were dying. "Naruto!"

"FINE!" he said his breathing heavy and coming out in gasps. Sasuke didn't move until Naruto gave him a signal he was ready. Naruto didn't say anything put his tail was moving back and forth in a rapid motion. Sasuke took it as a sign to move. He began slowly at first because Naruto whined and whimpered. Finally Naruto stopped whining and whimpering and Sasuke moved faster.

"Faster." Naruto said, so Sasuke did, "Faster!" Naruto cried.

"This is as fast as I can go!' Sasuke said frustrated. He grabbed Naruto's length while trying to move faster and began to pump in tune with the quick thrusts. Naruto moaned and gasped and screamed.

"THERE! AGAIN!!!" he said. Sasuke had hit his prostate. Sasuke hit it again and again. Finally..."SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed as he came all over Sasuke's hand and his chest. Seeing Naruto's face, hearing his name, and feeling Naruto's walls squeeze him sent Sasuke over the edge, he too came.

"Naruto..." he said as he released inside the fox. They didn't move for a few moments. Finally...

"Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly.  
"Yes...?" asked Sasuke exhausted. Naruto didn't say anything else. So, Sasuke slowly pulled out of him. Naruto whimpered when he did. He put his hands on either side of Naruto's head as his breathing tried to catch up with him. Sasuke looked at Naruto's tail, it swayed slowly back and forth, his ears drooped because he was so tired. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.

"Yes Sasuke?" he asked his voice almost gone from the loud screams.

"Let's go clean up."

"Kay." Sasuke got off of him and Naruto didn't move so he picked him up and carried him to the river a few feet behind his home. Naruto wouldn't be leaving in a week as planned, Sasuke was certain of it.

* * *

I know right? ... Applesauce is cool...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2. Hope you enjoy. I do agree, the first part was kinda weak. I rushed through because my sister wanted the computer. So, yeah, this one is better because I spent longet on it and I think it turned out better.

* * *

Fox POV

Naruto whole up feeling strangely warm...soft breathing...strong arms around him...NAKED!?!? OH and his backside hurt tremendously!!! He whined at how badly, he touched it lightly and it made him wince in pain. Stupid Sasuke...doing that to him! It was uncalled for; all he was supposed to do was clean his freakin' house!' Naruto looked up at Sasuke, the hunter, holding him, deep in sleep...holy crap!!! Naruto slipped out from between his arms and fell on the floor. He moaned at the pain, he was now cold too...he whimpered more as a breeze of cold air whipped by him, stupid Sasuke, leaving the freakin' window open. He shivered and crawled to the door, tying not to cringe in pain. He looked back and saw Sasuke toss to his other side. Naruto shrugged and went out the door, limping, wearing nothing.

Hunter POV

About an hour later Sasuke turned over and groaned. He felt around for his Kitsune...he didn't feel anything. What? He sat up and looked around. The door was open and Naruto was gone. Sasuke shivered and got up and realizing he was still naked, grabbed his boxers and put them on. He walked over to shut the door when Naruto came barreling in knocking him over.

"SASUKE!!!" he cried landing on top of him.

"What?" asked Sasuke when he finally caught his breath. Naruto's small form held onto him tightly and naked Sasuke noticed, "Naruto?"

"Sasuke..." Sasuke sat up and shut the door with his foot, it was still cold, "Naruto, what's wrong?" he pulled him off and sat him on his lap trying to ignore Naruto's package.

"I went out to get me something to eat...and they wouldn't let me back in the forest!" Naruto wailed.

"Who?" Sasuke asked wiping the tears from Naruto's cheek.

"The other animals! They blockaded the entire place off!!!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I was out there for a long time and they wouldn't let me in! And when I asked why, they said I was a traitor!!!" At this Naruto began to cry harder. Sasuke just sat there and rubbed his back while he let it all out, Naruto's item pressed against him...then, Sasuke had an idea, it would take cunning and skill but he could do it, Naruto's length was driving him wild. Naruto's small form sitting in an uncomfortable place was not helping either.

"You know what would make you feel better?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto back.

"What?" asked Naruto still sobbing.

"Some nice sex."

"Wha-?" asked Naruto confused he looked at Sasuke. Those blues eyes that bore down into his soul with pure innocence. Sasuke looked back, those eyes. THOSE EYES!!! He hadn't really looked into them, and now that he had...he wished he hadn't. They begged for help, love, comfort, some from of solace.

"Yeah. That's what will do it for you." Sasuke said finally looking away trying to keep his breathing even.

"You sure?" asked Naruto doing the "too-innocent-and-cute-to-screw pose" and trying to look at Sasuke's face.

"Don't do that." Sasuke said.

"Do what?" he did the pose this time with a pout.

"That!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto causing him to squeal, carried him to the bed, and dropped him.

"Sasuke..."

"Hush."

"But..."

"What?" asked Sasuke, the bulge in his boxers clearly showing.

"...Go easy this time." said Naruto now seeing the bulge.

"Go easy? Go easy? You were the one who wanted it "faster".

"Well...I was caught in the moment."

"Well, that's too bad."

"Sasuke, please be easy. I'm still really sore from yesterday. See look." Naruto turned over to show Sasuke his back side. It was black and blue on the lower areas. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had hurt you that badly. We...don't have to do anything..." Sasuke forced himself to say the last part; inside he was crying and having a tantrum.

"No...I want to feel better." Naruto batted his eyelashes and gave a cute pout, and Sasuke snapped.

"How did you learn to be so cute?" he asked stroking Naruto's chest gritting his teeth so as not to just take him.

"Just my nature." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kissed Naruto's stomach. Naruto let out a small girlish 'oh' as Sasuke worked his way up to his mouth. When he finally got there, Naruto already had his lips parted slightly and Sasuke dived right in. It was as sweet as last time. Sasuke stroked Naruto's tongue with his own causing the small fox to emit a loud moan. Sasuke's hands griped the sheets tightly, the sound was so alluring.

Naruto body shuttered under Sasuke's as he messed with the sensitive area near his throat. Naruto groaned and pushed harder into Sasuke's mouth wanting more. Sasuke happily obliged and began to stroke Naruto's sides. The sensitive area that had never been touched made Naruto let out a happy ah! Naruto tried to move out of Sasuke's grasp, Sasuke just moved his hands in closer, moving lower. Sasuke broke apart for air, Naruto was turning blue.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's nose. He breathed in deeply and kissed down Naruto's jaw line to his collarbone, a mark was still there from yesterday's ordeal. He played with the tender area, causing Naruto to whimper. Sasuke sucked and pulled the area and finally bit into it, causing the skin to break. Naruto gasped as this was done. Sasuke licked the blood up and kissed Naruto again. The little Kitsune wrapped his hands in Sasuke's hair, tugging ever so often.

Sasuke pulled back from their kiss and moved to kiss Naruto's Adam's apple. He worked his way down to Naruto's unfazed, neglected chest. He kissed a nipple causing a soft moan from Naruto. He smiled and took the nipple in his mouth, pulling gently on it. Naruto squeaked with glee.

Sasuke pulled back and looked at the Kitsune. His mouth was parted as he was trying to pull in enough air to keep breathing. Sasuke laid a lightly kiss on his lips one more time before kissing the neglected nipple and the moved down to Naruto's naval and dipped in, taking it all in. Naruto let out a loud groaned of pleasure. Sasuke's thumb traced little circles in Naruto's thigh. Sasuke finally pulled back as Naruto's breathing became less audible.

He looked at his fox and saw he was breathing much too heavy.

"Maybe we should stop for while, let you catch your breath." he said pulling back.

"NO!" Naruto screamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand sitting up. Sasuke looked at Naruto, truly surprised. "NO!" Naruto whined.

"Ok." Sasuke said and gently pushed Naruto back down. Naruto looked at Sasuke; his face filled with fear Sasuke would stop his ministrations. Sasuke kissed Naruto to reassure him and went back to what he was doing. He moved to the Kitsune's length, which had been poking at him and kissed the top. Naruto's shoulder's tightened up as if he felt cold. Sasuke smirked and traced circles on the tip. Naruto whined for him to do more. Sasuke just let his finger slide up and down the poor fox's length. Naruto involuntarily began to buck forward, wanting something else to happen. Sasuke used his free hand to hold down Naruto's hips. Naruto began to whine out loud.

"Sasuke!!!!" Naruto whined.

"What?" he asked in a whiney voice, imitating Naruto.

"Stop teasing!!!"

"Why?" asked Sasuke still in the whiney voice.

"BECAUSE!!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, be calm."

"Not when you're doing these things to me!" Naruto said in between ragged breaths.

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at him and let a blush creep to his face.

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why ever not?"

"It's embarrassing." Naruto gasped as Sasuke took hold of him.

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes..." Naruto sighed.

"What else? I won't do more unless you tell me." Sasuke stated not moving his hand. Naruto looked at him.

"You're mean!" he said in a child like manner.

"Tell me more."

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Move your hand!"

"How?"

"Up and down. Make....make me...feel like you did...yesterday..." Naruto whispered the last part.

"Oh?" Sasuke said surprised. He moved his hand slowly up and down Naruto. Naruto whined again, "What now? I'm doing as you asked."

"Move FASTER!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok." Sasuke began to do so and Naruto gasped in pleasure. Sasuke took his hand away and heard Naruto whine in protest. Sasuke took Naruto's length in his mouth as Naruto began to sit up. He threw his head back and moaned loudly and Sasuke began to move, his tongue swiping this way and that. Naruto tried to buck several times, but Sasuke kept his hips down firmly.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?" he asked his mouth still around Naruto. Naruto cried out in pleasure as the vibrations engulfed him.

"I'm gonna..."

"Nuh uh." Sasuke said around Naruto causing him to cry out in pleasure once more. Sasuke pulled back and wrapped his hand around Naruto in a way that wouldn't let him come.

"SASUKE!" he screamed infuriated.

"Not without me. Now..." Sasuke stuck his fingers in front of Naruto's gasping mouth, "Suck." Naruto nodded, his head looked like it was that of a bobble head. He greedily took Sasuke's fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. He licked and pulled, scraping his teeth over them. Sasuke moaned just from this. When Sasuke's fingers were dripping wet he pulled them out, it made a 'pop!'ing sound. He gently trailed his fingers over Naruto chest and length before reaching his destination.

He looked at Naruto and smiled, slipping one finger in Naruto groaned out of discomfort. Sasuke moved his still hand on Naruto's length, trying to distract him from the pain. He added another finger and Naruto groaned louder. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's length, Naruto's face finally relaxed. Sasuke inserted the third finger and Naruto hissed as it began stretching him wider, the pain from yesterday coming back. Sasuke kissed Naruto, pulling him down deeper into bliss instead of on a high of pain.

Naruto kissed back fiercely also trying to dissuade the pain. Sasuke could make Naruto no bigger and Naruto was begging to rock back and forth so he took out the fingers causing Naruto to tighten his hands in Sasuke's hair, telling him he was not happy. Sasuke smiled in the kiss reassuringly and moved his hips so he was positioned at Naruto's entrance. He pressed in a little at a time, hand still moving, now slower, on Naruto's item.

Needless to say Sasuke was 10 times larger than Naruto, Naruto after all was about the size of a fox, and it took a while for him to be fully sheathed inside Naruto. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke settled inside him. His toes curled as Sasuke began to rock up and down. Naruto bucked into Sasuke telling him he was fine and to go faster. Sasuke did and moved in time with his hand on Naruto's cock. He was trying not to lose all control and go crazy and pound senselessly into Naruto. Naruto was so tight still!

His walls were warm and welcoming with each thrust. Sasuke picked up his pace and Naruto smiled in pleasure. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and Naruto whined, he moved down to his collarbone, where the skin was red, and the blood had clotted. He licked it then began to suck once more, trying to push harder and deeper, causing Naruto to cry out wildly when he hit the one spot. Sasuke timed it right where he hit it every time and soon enough, Naruto exploded all over Sasuke's hand and his chest crying Sasuke's name.

The release was so great Sasuke and his name had been said so seductively and unbearably cute that Sasuke bit down on the spot he had earlier as his own release exploded in Naruto. Sasuke gritted his teeth against Naruto's skin as his breathing slowed and he heard Naruto's slow as well. Sasuke removed his teeth from deep within Naruto's collarbone and looked at Naruto's tired, happy face.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered barely able to talk.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke in the same manner.

"I do feel better."

"Good." Sasuke said and pulled out of Naruto, causing Naruto's tired face to scrunch in not being filled. Sasuke wiped his hand off on the sheets and ran his hand through his hair. It was wet with seat, almost as if he had taken a shower moments earlier. Naruto looked the same. "How you feel?" Sasuke asked moving and lying beside Naruto.

"Truly?" Sasuke nodded, "Very happy...and hungry." Sasuke burst out laughing. Naruto giggled.

"You want something?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"A Sasuke special."

"Been there, done that already." Sasuke smirked.

"Ha ha, but really, I could use a good warm bath, with a special someone and then some rabbit meat."

"Ok. Bath first, then food. Can you walk?" Sasuke asked sitting then standing beside the bed.

"Nope."

"Ok." Sasuke bent down and picked Naruto up in both arms.

"I feel so special."

"You should." Sasuke said as he opened the door. It had warmed up some. He shut it then headed down the banks to the river to wash, with Naruto chatting away. Sasuke smiled, he was glad he had gone hunting yesterday, it had been very fruitfull.

* * *

Much better than Chapter 1! =^_^=


End file.
